


featherbound

by usuzan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuzan/pseuds/usuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wings were never a problem, no, not until Eren Jaeger came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue i : levi

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written something like this before. do note that this is un-betaed and written on a whim. (right before the day of an exam, sigh.)

The issue of making sure they stay hidden is never a problem, only minutely uncomfortable and ultimately rather restricting. 

Soft black feathers lining hollow bones are not easy to conceal, especially if they are the same height as his admittedly short stature. Glorious as they look when they are spread, it is hard for people not to scream in shock when they see it. (Of course, Levi has never let anyone see his odd appendages.)

Besides, the wings on his back are not the least of his problems. All sorts of things are going on in his life and as much as he would have liked to spend the past twenty-two years worrying about some silly little wings, he has much better things to do.

Like college and his future.

Levi never likes to ponder about things, never when he is extremely busy, but he wonders about how the black wings fluttering softly against him sprouted. 

As a child, he was intimidated by them. In this world, only birds had wings, feathery and soft. To wake up to wings of his own was the least to say, horrifying. When he panicked (without any visible sign), he tried to pull them out.

It didn't work.

It hurt.

Tugging on them would send electric streaks of pain through limbs that he'd never felt before and he wanted no more than to rip them off. He hated them. 

He never cried though. Levi never cried about anything at all. A facade of cool indifference replaced his frenzied confusion and his parents never said a word about it. Classmates at school were similar, never speaking to him and never bothering to find out the person behind the icy mask.

So he continued in life, pretending as if his wings were nonexistent, running on a mentality that would surely burn out soon. Physical education classes were the hardest for him and the locker room was a place for normal students, not wing-bearing loners.

He ends up here, right now, with his wings neatly folded against his back, looking at the sketches of a clumsy art student.

It's funny, honestly.


	2. prologue ii : eren jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren's introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short short short update, i'm still in the middle of exams. un-betaed, possibly edited in the future.

Eren doesn't really know what he's doing in life. Sure, he might have his college courses down and has a stable job, but the intended direction has gone hazy and cloudy.

He wants to be an artist, the ones who paint in myriads of colours, sparks and illusions and touches and textures. Like a magician for the soul, the heart. He can't be this, if he continues on with the foggy path.

Imagining himself as a famous painter is easy. He would have countless art galleries, selling paintings at ludicrous prices at thousands of auctions. It would be his dream, his legacy, but he thinks something is wrong with this dream.

It contradicts with what he wants, entirely.

The first week of college is simple. An introduction to his classes, his teachers and his classmates. He gets to know Jean Kirschtein, who Eren thinks is a pretty big prick. Marco is always hanging closely to Jean and the freckled boy is an angel. Eren doesn't understand why Marco devotes all his time to the horse-faced boy.

Eren needs to remember that Mikasa nor Armin are with him anymore. In more realistic sense, they haven't left at all. They're just in prestigious universities which attend to their talents and dreams. It's sad to see the trio split, though it gives him a sense of independence. They still skype and all, but it's different from talking to them in person.

He's on his own now, and he needs to get past that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update will be longer. promise. also, it might take a while. i'm still stuck in the examination period. thanks for reading this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small insight into the story, hence it being the prologue. i'll be quite busy with exams and this is just to let off some steam, so updates will be slow. (maybe months, possibly.) thank you for reading!


End file.
